


Cuts and bandages

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There might have been a war, but life still has to go on, and the students still have to go back to school in September. But they still have scars, and cuts they're convinced can never be healed. They're expecting to try to survive this year, but their suffering will bring them closer together, and hopefully, they'll become each other's bandage.





	Cuts and bandages

Somehow, the train didn't feel the same. They were still there, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as it has always been, but it didn't feel quite the same, in a way neither of them could fully understand.

Finally, Hermione decided to start a conversation.

"Do you know who else is going back to Hogwarts?"

"I've got a sense that we won't see any Slytherin.' Answered Ron with a smirk.

'You shouldn't be so sure, remarked Hermione. The tribunal of war decided to clear them of suspicion if they attended. it's not like they had anything that could result in more than communal service, but I don't think they would take a chance.'

The tribunal of war had been set up to judge crimes of war, mostly made up of members of the Order. This time, they made sure not to repeat errors of the past: they made sure that no one would be convicted without evidence, or get unfair sentences ( although for a lot of war criminals, no sentence could be undeserved). They had also gotten rid of dementors, after the insistence of many Hogwarts students; they had witnessed more than once that these creatures could be corrupted far too easily. 

Harry sighed. 'I just hope they won't bother us, it's the last thing I need right now.'

"School is the last thing I need right now, Ron stated."

"Come on. Hermione squeezed her boyfriend's hand. It's Hogwarts. It's our home."

She herself wasn't sure whether this was totally true, but after all, Hogwarts still remained the closest thing they had to a home.

"I guess." 

And just like that, they went back to silence, staring outside the window until the end of the ride.


End file.
